Unexpected
by ayeitsmadi
Summary: Jess's Birthday party sparks something new between her and a co-worker Owen Grady. This is something she had never seen before, especially since he was the badass boyfriend of Claire. Will Claire find out? What will go down? THIS IS JURASSIC WORLD, NOT JURASSIC PARK.
1. Chapter 1

I started work at Jurassic World about a year ago. It was hard at first alongside Claire, but I've slowly become good friends with her, and everyone else. I live on the island, like all other employees. It may sound bad to be away from family, but it's actually a great place to just be lost with your thoughts and the peaceful sound of the birds chirping. My personality was almost immediately changed to a laid back state of mind ever since I moved in onto the island, except for when I'm working, which on most occasions is very stressful. What also doesn't help is how Claire for some reason, can never, and will never take on or consider other ideas, opinions or orders. Still, being the absolute awesome person I am, I've just learnt to accept this. Something about Claire gets me though, and it's the fact that she attracts almost every dude in the office. Like, come on guys! You can do better than her... Right? She's already got a boyfriend anyway, and it looks like she won't be leaving him anytime soon since he's such a badass. Like it was almost on cue, my office door swung open and Owen, Claire's boyfriend crashed though the doorway, causing me to jump and almost fall off of my chair, since I was daydreaming _again._

"Jess! Jess, we- just- just come." Owen heaved in a heavy breath.

"What's going on Owen?" I started moving from my chair, throwing on my jacket. He looked really good. And I mean, really, really good. Hair messily styled, a tight shirt that revealed his muscular - No! What was I thinking? He's Claire's boyfriend for _god's sake._ I was pretty sure he caught me checking him out, which triggered a mischievous smirk on his face and I instantly felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Just follow me." Owen turned his back and started walking down the hallway. I jogged to catch up with him, and then walked alongside the muscular man.

"Can you tell me anything about what is going on?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to keep up with Owen, who didn't respond and kept a serious, determined face. He was always so serious in a working environment, but if you ever saw him outside work, he was one of the nicest guys, with the best sense of humour.

We reached a door at the end of a hallway that was used to hold presentations and conferences, and Owen swiped his card and slowly opened the door, letting me enter the room first. It was empty, and I was very quickly confused. Owen closed the door behind himself and stood beside me, smirking again. I shivered.

"Owe-"

 **"SURPRISE!"** I almost fainted in shock. The room was full of my co-workers and friends, party poppers flying everywhere and balloons being let to float to the ceiling. Owen turned to me, who was quickly joined by Claire. She flung her arms around my limp body.

"Happy Birthday, girl!"

I started to tear up.

"Nobody in my family remembered, none. Not a letter, a text, a call. This is perfect. Thank you so much." I hugged Claire back, and let the tears flow freely. After a while, we released and I hugged Owen.

"Happy Birthday Jess." He whispered in my ear, it made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I almost lost my footing and Owen hugged me a little tighter for support. _Just support_ , I had to remind myself many times. We let go, and I took in large bouts of air to steady my tears. I really couldn't believe they'd planned out a whole surprise party for me.

"Here, Jess. We'll give you some time to go change for the party and then we'll expect you back by 7:30 to get this thing going!" Claire smiled widely. I'd never seen her so happy before. Not even when she's around Owen.

I arrived back at the party at around the time Claire had mentioned, dressed in a black, shiny sequin dress, and some black heels. I've gotta say that according to my party guests, I looked pretty good. Lowery and Barry greeted me near the door first, giving hugs and complimenting me on my outfit. Lowery although became a little too touchy and that was what signalled my cue to leave. I stood near the food, slowly tasting a bit of everything when I was startled by a deep, friendly, "Hey". I faced the voice, and wasn't too surprised to see Owen standing beside me, taking a couple chips in his right hand before one-armed hugging me with his free arm. I felt the warmth and strongness about his structure, and wondered what it felt like to Claire to have that support with her everyday. Owen smiled as he scanned me from head to toe.

"You look really, really good Jess!" He had to shout to make his voice audible over the loud music. I beamed, feeling like my heart was about to lurch right out of my chest at any point.

"Thanks, Owen!" I hadn't even really noticed how great he looked himself until he smiled and ate a couple of his chips. He had really well styled hair (that kind of matched his personality), greyish slacks with a very pale blue suit shirt that revealed his buff shoulders and biceps, and a dark blue tie. He looked _so sexy_ dressed up. Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something again, the DJ yelled out to the crowd.

"Hey everybody! You having a good night so far?" Everyone yelled yes, making me feel so loved.

"Where's the Birthday Girl for tonight? Come up here Jess!" Owen instantly snapped his head back to look at me.

"Come on, Jess!" He laughed.

"No way! Oh my god... This is so embarrassing. Hey! Wait- no-" Owen had started dragging me down to the stage towards the DJ.

"Jess please! This is your night! Live a little!" He smiled. I'd never seen Owen so different. He was normally so focused and serious, and never had time for anybody or any time to smile or laugh.

"Do it for all of us, Jess!" Barry yelled from the crowd. I looked at the stairs leading up to the stage, the DJ, and then proceeded towards them, taking a quick glance at the crowd that had been formed on the dancefloor, then back at Owen who stood, grinning. After all, this is my night. And it was all thanks to my friends.

"Three cheers for the Birthday Girl, Jess!" The DJ yelled as he gave me a 'Birthday Princess' tiara, lined with pink fluff and all. I laughed. This was going to be the best night ever.

"What song would you like me to play next?" The DJ asked close to my ear so I could hear him over the chatter.

"I don't really care, but on anything great! I'll let you know if it's not!" I smiled and made my way off of the stage, where Owen waited for me, which surprised me. Shouldn't he have gone to hang out with Claire by now? _Oh well._ As soon as we made it onto the dancefloor, the best possible song was played, _Pursuit of Hapiness._ I turned and gave the DJ a big thumbs up, which he acknowledged with the wave of a hand and a large smile. _What a legend._

"This is the best song ever!" I yelled to Owen. He laughed and nodded.

"Let's dance!"

The crowd was hectic. Everyone was yelling, dancing and drinking, having the best time of their lives. "Hey Jess, this is a killer party!" It was Zach, Claire's nephew.

"I'm surprised you were invited!" I laughed.

"Hey, you do know I'm 21, right? And don't worry, Gray isn't here."

"Oh thank god! So have you picked up any chicks yet Zach?" I smirked.

"Oh don't you worry, He's a catch with the ladies. They think he looks like Brooklyn Beckham." Claire had joined the group.

"Hey Jess, have a good time tonight, I think I'm gonna go hang out with my girl and some of my other buddies!" Owen yelled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled in reply as Owen and Claire walked to another group.

That left Zach and I alone, who was also looking real fine. We danced closely since the dancefloor was so crowded and talked about family and many other things.

After a while I thought I'd give dancing a rest and grabbed some drinks, standing out on the balcony, feeling the cool air brush against my skin. Soon enough I re-entered the party, where my head was already spinning from the many, many drinks I'd already had. I danced with a group of friends when my head got a little lost and I slipped, falling backwards into somebody behind me. I almost hit the ground when another person caught me. I couldn't see them because my vision was so blurry but I felt safe, being taken in their arms to a sofa where they sat next to me. My vision cleared after a couple of minutes, and all I saw were a pair of beautiful green/hazel eyes gazing back at me.

"Owen," I started,

"Don't worry, I'm here to look after you. You didn't kill yourself on that dance floor and that's all that matters." Affection filled his expression.

"Thank you so-"

"Shhhh. Let me talk to you." He cut me off. I smiled, blushing a little. We were in a quiet, empty room. I could still hear the music booming from next door, and I wanted to move towards it.

"Pleeeeeaaassee let me go back-"

"No, Jess. You need to calm down a bit before you go back in there."

I frowned a little, then tried using puppy dog eyes. _This has got to work._ Owen laughed. _Dammit._

"I'll let you back out soon, just give yourself a little time." He smiled gently.

"You bet your cute ass you will!" I laughed. _Wait a second, did I..?_

"Oh shit I didn't mean that-"

"It's okay, Jess." Owen smirked a little. He looked so hot it was unbearable. I wasn't even going to bother denying it anymore. I sat up, my face inches from his.

"How come you've drank but you aren't as messed as me?" I frowned again.

"I haven't drank that much yet, but wait until you see me actually drunk, it's wild." I laughed at his comment. I watched him slowly study my face until his eyes landed on my lips. All of the sudden, his chest was right against mine.

"You aren't even half drunk..." I whispered as his face slowly inched closer and closer. He hummed in reply.

Like I was slapped in the face, I snapped and quickly stood up.

"Uh- I-" I stuttered. Owen scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I know," he sounded surprised, which hurt me a little.

"I can't...I-" and then the worst thing happened.

"You're really hot." Yep. I just blurted it out. Embarrassed by what just happened, I ran out of the room without looking back. Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Ever. What was worse is that we work together and he is dating one of my best friends.

I decided that getting completely wasted was the best way to forget one of the awkwardest situations I'd ever been in, and I was pretty sure that was the option Owen chose as well, since I saw him completely losing himself on the dancefloor, laughing his head off and starting a massive dance circle, where everyone got a chance to dance in the middle and get cheered on by the crowd. He sure had a concept for the beat cause he was a great dancer. Maybe that was just a trait when he was drunk, but the people loved him. I accidentally got a little pushed into his broad shoulders when I was on my way for my umpteenth tequila, and he swerved around smirking like I'd never seen before. We were both smashed, but he was definitely worse.

"Hey, Jess, come with me for a second!" He yelled, smiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the balcony.

"What's going on, Donkey Kong?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Get it? You're like, so muscly and all-"

"Were you legit before?" He asked, trying to be serious, but you could tell it was extremely hard. His eyes were wild but filled with affection.

"Maybe..." I had my hands behind my back and was swinging myself side to side like a little kid.

Owen's eyes instantly widened, shining in the light, and out of the blue he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. Oh my god, was I dreaming? Here was seriously the hottest man ever holding me right into to hi- Owen's lips crashed against mine. I died a little inside before I started to kiss him back, arms resting over his strong shoulders. The kiss was passionate, although very rough because we both wanted more. Owens hands trailed up my back, tickling me a little. I pulled him in tighter to deepen the kiss, holding onto his muscular frame. We kissed for a while before Owen broke away, resting his forehead against mine. His voice was low, calming, sexy, but most of all, sincere.

"You truly look beautiful tonight, Jess... Stunning. I've always wanted to try that. Happy Birthday." He hugged me tightly before disappearing in the large crowd of people. Gone.

All I remember after that was sweating it out on the dancefloor next to Zach at the giant dance circle, sneaking glances at Owen's sexy body and... Nope, nothing else. I was too drunk to remember.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning to feeling quite uncomfortable. I was lying on a couch with a blanket and a pillow, but I actually had no idea where I was. Where ever I was, it wasn't home. I checked the time on my phone, 11:00am. Luckily I wasn't working. I saw my reflection on the screen and almost had a heart attack. I looked like a train wreck. I tried getting up to go to some kind of bathroom, but my head was just so woozy that I couldn't. I groaned aloud. I suddenly heard footsteps, and a man entered the room. Tight pants that revealed his thigh muscle, a blue shirt that also looked a little tight and showed off his pecks, and some kind of vest. It was _Owen._

"Hey, Jess." He was quiet, and sounded very tired.

"Oh my god don't look at me, I look like a disgrace.." I put my pillow over my face, and Owen laughed.

"Have you seen me?"

"You look absolutely fine! How do you do that?"

"Talent" He joked. He sounded a little happier than usual.

"Where's Claire?" I'd completely forgotten about last night's events.

* * *

Hey Guys! Feedback is well appreciated, thanks for the support! Hoping to continue this if everyone's interested!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys, I was really, really surprised with the response to my first chapter! Please continue to spread and review so I can get some feedback and maybe even some ideas. Wasn't sure if I would continue after the first chapter but I definitely will now if I continue to get the great response! Love all of you! xxx

* * *

"Claire found you passed out on the dancefloor last night, so she insisted on taking you home. She left early this morning to check the lab and controls, and she'll be back in about an hour." Owen stood, leaning on the door frame.

"Really? That's so embarrassing, you didn't have to do that!"

"It was nothing, Jess. Don't worry." He smiled

"I'd better have a shower and get going then." I replied, slowly sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the couch. Owen nodded, leaving the room.

Claire got home at almost the exact time I was finished with my shower. I walked into the living room, greeted by the sight of Owen and Claire kissing. I immediately felt very, very, awkward and a little embarrassed, even a bit annoyed. They broke apart and Claire turned to me, smiling.

"Great to see you, Jess! How are you feeling?"

"Uh, yeah, alright. Thanks for looking after me." My tone sounded a little too cold, but I didn't dare glance at Owen.

"No worries, anything for you. So are you heading off now?"

"Yeah, I'd better get going. Have... Fun...?" I picked up my belongings and walked towards the door, looking back at the two. Owen just stared, emotionless. He had that same serious face like he always did. What the hell? What a jerk! I had to remind myself that at the same time, he is Claire's after all.

The next day couldn't have been worse. I was rostered to do the monthly check-up on the Raptors, Owen's trained dinosaurs. I should have been happy, but I wasn't. When I arrived, Owen was feeding the girls.

"Hey! Charlie, eyes up here! Blue, don't give me that shit!" I had to admit, he was good. Once again, he looked so sexy being all serious and giving orders. He looked good doing anything. He could make picking his nose look God-ly. I made my way up the stairs and stood leaning on the side rail, evaluating the Raptors and watching Owen's way of training. He glanced up and noticed me, stopping for a moment. It felt like the whole world slowed down, but then I looked away. He was Claire's. And this was awkward.

After Owen finished, he received many training method complements from co-workers, then came to join Barry and I.

"Hey, guys." Owen was in his serious work mode.

"Hey Buddy, well done out there." Barry tried to make the conversation a little more light-hearted. Owen glanced at me, and gave a quick reassuring smile. It lifted my spirits a little, but I kept my head down. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey, I'm gonna go check out how Claire's going, I'll be back in about half an hour." Barry pat Owen on the back and I nodded.

"We can keep the fort down a few minutes, can't we Barry?" I asked, jokingly. Barry laughed in reply, which I took as a yes. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck and began to follow Barry along the bridge, noticing Owen chuckle before walking in the opposite direction.

The Raptors respected Barry. A new recruit had decided to go clean out the cage, which I was a bit freaked out by, but Barry reassured me that he trusted that the girls wouldn't do anything harmful. There were armed guards on the bridge ready to fire at any moment, but according to Barry, it was not necessary. I stood watching from the safety cage, ready to open the door in the event of any emergency, when something amazing happened. The boy had moved and made contact with Charlie, and Charlie wasn't doing anything to hurt him.

"Hey, be very careful! They don't know you well, newbie!" Barry yelled. I made note of the movement immediately, but stopped when I heard a gun shot which was followed by a scream.

"Oh my god!" I yelped. Without thinking, I opened the cage and ran inside, right to the boy's aid. The raptors surrounded us, purring and growling. The newbie was struggling for air. He'd been shot right in the chest.

"Leave...Jess-"

"Stop! Don't speak! I'm here, you're going to be okay and you're going to live. I'll make sure of that even if it's the last thing I do!" I shook uncontrollably.

"Jess, you'll-you'll die" His chest was heaving in and out breaths.

I could feel the Raptors breathing on my back. I slowly stood up and moved my arms out to my sides, keeping the dinosaurs as far away from the boy and I as possible. I thought about the way Owen had worked with the Raptors, and tried my absolute best. I was not dying today.

"Hey! Delta, stand down. Blue! That's enough! I'm on your side! Stand down." The Raptors started to walk backwards a little and a huge bout of confidence rose within me.

"That's it, stay right there." I kept my voice steady and calm. I picked the recruit up, and quickly dragged him into the safety cage, closing the door as fast as possible. The girls surprisingly stood still and didn't move an inch.

"Jess-" The boy choked out. I knelt down to his side, and inspected the damage. He'd bled so much, and there was nothing to bandage around the wound. Where is Owen?

Barry joined me. "Who did this?" He yelled out to the bridge, where everyone stood, gobsmacked. No answer.

"WHO DID IT?" I screamed, pleading. Barry turned to the boy, sitting him up.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. We're here to help you. Everything's being taken care of." I heard a car engine behind me, then the slamming of a door.

"OWEN! Owen please help!" Owen ran to join Barry and I.

"Jess! Oh my god, are you okay?" I must've looked pretty shaken up.

"Not Jess, it's the newbie!" Barry replied. I stood back and sunk to the ground, burying my face in my hands.

"This is all my fault, it's all my fault..." I cursed and cursed.

"Jess... this was never your fault- you..you saved me" I looked up from my hands and Owen faced me.

"You did?" He asked, astounded. I didn't say anything. Owen turned to Barry, who gave a reassuring nod.

"Alright, let's get you to the Hospital buddy, don't want this getting any worse.." Owen heaved the boy up into his arms.

"It's too late." Hoskins' voice echoed from the outside of the safety cage. Barry stood up, lending a hand to me. After helping me up, Barry immediately took me into his arms and held me in a light hug.

"Don't listen to him. The boy's gonna be fine."

"Hey turd blossom, how about you don't speak at all, since we're the ones actually working to make sure he's going to be alright." Owen snapped, opening the gate door and storming his way out to a vehicle.

"Asshole." Owen muttered, and I chuckled quietly to myself.

Soon enough, the newbie was raced to the nearest hospital, and the guards were questioned about the shooting. An anonymous person revealed that he thought Charlie was attacking the boy, and he accidentally shot the wrong target. Traumatised, I made my way back home and went to bed straight away, wanting to forget all of today's events.

The next morning I was greeted to my office with a massive bouquet of flowers from none other than Lowery and the team. I smiled and a small tear welled up, but I managed to keep it down. I made my way downstairs to check the lab, and on my way I bumped into Owen. He looked amazing, as always.

"Hey, I checked the security cameras last night to try and see what happened in that cage, I've got to ask, where did you learn to tame the Raptors like that? You were absolutely amazing! That was some A grade shit!" Owen slapped my back and I laughed.

"Learnt from none other than the Raptor King himself!"

"And that is...?"

I looked at Owen with an expression of Really?

"Do I even need to say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, seriously, was it Barry?" Owen was legit.

"You, silly!" I punched his shoulder lightly, trying to move on.

"I'm the Raptor King? Never heard that one before! You must have really studied my training methods!" Owen chuckled. I laughed shakily, looking at my feet.

"Well, I can see that you're busy, so I'll let you go." Owen smiled and walked away, leaving me to go back to my job. (Sadly)

Walking back to my office, I decided to pay a visit to Lowery and say thank-you for the flowers. Claire's office was next door to Lowery's control room, and her walls were windows. As I passed, I saw her yelling at Owen, pushing him into the window. What I didn't expect to happen next was a make-out session. I increased my walking pace dramatically, and decided that I would avoid Owen at all costs.

The next morning, there were rumours all through the Jurassic World offices. Claire had kissed (and maybe even more) with Lowery. Lowery. Of all of the guys in the office that were into her, she made out with Lowery. She could do 1000 times better, I mean, look at her lady killer of a boyfriend. Aside from that, there were also rumours about the kiss Owen and I shared at my Birthday Party, which couldn't be worse. Claire and Owen were like a page 6 story. What a scandal! The part that was even better (not) is that I'm right in the middle of it. Claire walked into the control rooms with a massive smile, having a chat with everyone except for me. I wasn't surprised.

I left the room, passing Owen on the way out.

"Jess, hey! Jess stop!" He called out to me, but I ignored him. I couldn't deal with all the problems at that moment.

I received a text that afternoon from Zach, and all it read was

Meet me in front of the Mosasaurus attraction at 5 :)

Firstly, I wondered how the hell he even had my number, but I then figured we exchanged them at my party. Secondly, why would he want to meet me in the first place? So I just replied with:

Okay, should I be freaked out?

No messages back.

After a while I really started to stress myself out over the plans Zach made. Was I supposed to be dressed nicely? Who else would be there? What were we doing? Then I finally got a message back.

All I can say is that you'll have all the attractions you'll need.

Now this really freaked me out.

I went to the control room to talk to someone, anyone, to make me feel a little more comfortable with the day I'd had, when as soon as I entered the room Owen's dreamy eyes linked with mine, and I walked back out, closing the door before he could get out of the room to talk to me. He'd tried to talk to me all day and it was killing me, but I was able to avoid him. Every time I saw his face (or Claire's) all I could think of was Page 6 Scandal.

When I met Zach that night, we hugged, and then I sighed of relief as I noticed he was dressed in normal clothing.

"So why are we here?" I asked, a little worry inside of me.

"Sit here." Zach motioned to a bench, smirking slyly. "I know something."

"Oh no... What is it now?" I dreaded the answer.

"Watch."

Out of the blue, Owen came around the corner.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Claire told me he picks up scrap food from each restaurant for the Raptors at night." Zach almost knew more about the park than I did. Claire suddenly joined Owen, and they both looked a little awkward. The two were walking in our direction, but they hadn't noticed us yet.

Zach looked at me smirking mischievously, and then very unexpectedly placed his lips against mine. As you probably already would have guessed, I was extremely surprised. It took me a couple of seconds to work out what Zach had planned, but as soon as I worked it out, I went along with it.

Zach was surprisingly amazing. I kind of lost myself with him, his kiss so passionate, so delicious. It was a really weird moment, until someone pulled Zach off of (me) and the bench we were sitting on and threw him onto the ground. Claire?! Of all of the people I expected it to be Owen, but instead he was standing, staring at me, his jaw hanging half open. I watched Zach, who was getting the ultimate lecture, but he had kept a sneaky grin on his face the entire time. He looked at me and winked, making me try as hard as I could not to giggle. I looked back up at Owen, and smirked. He looked so hurt, I felt a little bad. What I did was all just for jealousy, and I owed Zach a million. At the same time, it wasn't my place to disturb a relationship, and it was going to affect me at work even more. I needed to stop burning my bridges, especially with Claire. First her boyfriend and now her nephew? I probably need to mature a little more. Probably?... More like definitely.


End file.
